


The Promise

by ByeFelicia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Y-you promised." Beth stuttered, choking on her own words as she fell forward onto her knees.</p><p>" You love him."<br/>Beth swallowed hard. She was about to answer but then she realized it wasn't a question. Did she really love Daryl Dixon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

Beth staggered forward, blood splattered the ground. It didn't matter though. Blood was everywhere. Beth had once been scared of blood, even her own blood. Now it didn't matter. It didn't bother her anymore. She was used to seeing it every day. The man behind her cleared his throat.

" Beth don't do this."

Beth snapped her head around to glare at the man. She wanted to tell him to shut up. She would've too, if she hadn't been so exhausted. The man reached forward, touching her hair. Quickly she smacked it away with a hiss. He wasn't a friend. He was a foe. The man had pretended he cared but he didn't.

" Y-you promised." Beth stuttered, choking on her own words as she fell forward onto her knees.

" I know." He muttered.

" Y-y-ou promised!" She screeched.

" I know!" He shouted, raising his voice.

A gurgling noise sounded in the distance. There was no doubt that it was a walker. Neither of them cared.

" I'm sorry Daryl." She weakly cried before dropping onto her side, tears burning her eyes, clouding her vision.

 

_" Let's make a deal Beth." The man said softly. His hands roaming and exploring her body. She wanted to pull away but she needed to know what the deal was._

_" You're beautiful and there aren't many beautiful girls like you left in this world anymore. I'm a man and I have my needs. We all do. But I'm not going to rape you Beth. It's no fun if you don't want it. Sex is nature. It's supposed to be fun," He said pausing for a second before moving his mouth closer to her ear. " pleasurable."_

_Beth shivered at this. She fought the urge to pull away. His lips trailed down her neck. His touches made her feel uncomfortable._

_" So if you'll have sex with me Beth I promise I'll help you find that friend of yours. What was his name again?"_

_" Daryl."_

_" Ah- Daryl. I'll help you find him. You have my word."_

_" Okay."_

 

The sound of the walker got louder. First it sounded like just one but as they approached Beth could tell there were more than one. She rubbed her eyes weakly before staring at the man who had his face buried in his hands. His hands that he used to touch her so many times. She shuttered as the memories came back.

 

_His hands slid around her waist. She quickly pulled away with a squeak._

_" Keep your hands off me."_

_" Woah, calm down."_

_" You said you'd help me find Daryl if I did what you asked. I did. Now help me find him."_

_" I'm a man of my word Beth. I promise I will. But in time. I thought that after the other night we were a thing."_

_Beth furrowed her eyebrows in disgust at this._

_" He's going to kill you, you know." Beth snapped._

_" Who? Oh this Daryl guy? You think he cares about you Beth? Where is he? He's not here." The man growled aggressively as he approached her, lightly nipping her neck. " He seems special to you. Who is he?"_

_Beth would've told him but she decided not to. This man didn't deserve to know anything about Daryl. Daryl meant too much to her for her to tell one man she hated about him._

 

" We're all screwed you know,"

The man spoke up, snapping Beth from the awful memories. Beth weakly stared up at him with one eye, the other swollen shut.

" because of you."

He finished. Beth felt herself smirking and she let out a small laugh. The man casted her a confused look.

" This could've all been avoided if only you kept your promise."

She was actually quite surprised at how well her voice held up on that sentence. The man just shook his head. She could see tears in those eyes. This wasn't the first time he cried. She could remember that one day she seen him crying. She enjoyed seeing him crying.

 

_" Beth why do you want to go back to him so badly?"_

_Beth turned to look at him for a few seconds before looking away._

_" Because I do." She snapped._

_" Why won't you just stay with me?"_

_Beth was now staring directly at him. That's when she realized he was crying. She didn't know whether he was fake crying or actually crying, nor did she care. It was actually amusing to watch._

_" I don't want to." She said bluntly._

_" You care about him don't you?"_

_" Of course I do."_

_" You love him."_

_Beth swallowed hard. She was about to answer but then she realized it wasn't a question. Did she really love Daryl Dixon? Ever since she arrived at the hospital he had been the first thing on her mind. He's the one she wanted to return to and everyone realized it. Had this man just figured out something about her that she never even knew? Why was she so easy for everyone to read when she couldn't even understand herself?_

_Beth just turned away. She stared out the window longing to see Daryl out there somewhere._

The man let out a grunt as he took out the first walker with a baseball bat. The others stumbled shortly behind.

" Why don't you let them just take you?" Beth asked bitterly. She was ready to die. As much as she wanted to see Daryl again she realized that he didn't deserve to see her like this. She didn't want him to have to see the girl he once thought was a special light like this. Ugly and broken.

The man ignored her. Instead he kept swinging the baseball bat blindly.

After all this time she realized that she had just considered him as a man. She had never said his name, even though she knew it. She just considered him as a man.

" Michael," she whispered. " quit fighting."

Her voice sounded so disgusting. She hated it.

Finally Michael dropped the baseball bat and fell to his knees sobbing as the walkers approached him. The first one bit down on the shoulder. His wail pierced Beth's ears.

Beth weakly grabbed her gun and shot the first walker. She weakly managed to shot the next one before her arm went out. Her vision went blurry and then she felt everything go black.

 

Beth opened her eyes, the light burning them. She weakly lifted her head, rubbing her eyes weakly.

" Beth?"

Beth instantly recognized the voice. She wouldn't ever forget that voice.

" Daryl?" She weakly squeaked.

That's when she realized that her head had been on Daryl's chest and no longer the hard floor. Was this a dream? Or could this be a final hallucination before she died?

" Beth, 's really me ." He whispered, his voice hard.

Beth could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. She pressed her face into his chest as she sobbed. She felt his warm, strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer. If that was even possible, considering how close she already was.

 

Beth stood close to Daryl. They both stared down at Michael. He was defiantly dead. His body had been torn open by walkers and he had a bullet put through his skull.

" Walkers got him." Daryl explained. " Ya' know him?"

Beth stared at the man for a few seconds before shaking her head. Daryl nodded before walking away. Beth trailed after him. She wanted to thank Michael for showing her some mercy but she just couldn't face him.

She would one day tell Daryl what happened. Just now was too soon. As curious as Daryl was he had been respectful to her decision.

 

A few months had passed. A blonde girl ran through the woods with a larger man following after. However she had less equipment so she got the advantage.

" You can't catch me Daryl!" She giggled.

Daryl struggled to keep up. Eventually he stopped to take a few breaths. " Damn it Beth." He growled.

Reluctantly he began moving through the forest in search of her. " Beth?" He called.

His heart pounded heavily as he couldn't find her. He could've swore hours had passed as he trekked through the woods. Fear coursed his veins. His heart stopped as he came across a shirt that looked just like the one Beth had been wearing. It was covered in blood.

" Beth?!" He bellowed, clenching his fists tightly.

" Gotcha!" A voice yelled from behind him.

Daryl whipped around to see Beth. Relief covered his features before he looked questionably at the shirt.

" I had an extra shirt." She said with a giggle, gesturing to the shirt she had on. " Oh and that's ketchup not blood, silly."

" Girl," Daryl growled with irritation, moving towards her. " I could jus' hurt ya'."

Beth giggled at this before rolling her eyes. " Oh Daryl, you couldn't hurt me. You love me."

Daryl stopped moving towards her. " I what?"

Beth felt her face flush as she realized what she had said. " Sorry. It slipped."

Beth expected Daryl to be mad but instead he grinned at her. " Greene I thought ya' was smart. Ya' are so oblivious."

" What's that supposed to mean?" Beth asked with confusion, putting her hands on her hips.

And then in the next second his lips crashed onto hers. At first they were nervous but as Beth began to kiss back they began to get more aggressive. Beth smiled in the kiss.

This was one hell of a world but some how they had managed to make a living in it. This was her home. Just as Daryl was hers as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't that good. I had 30 minutes to write this and believe it or not this took the whole 30 mins. :) hope it was satisfying to read.


End file.
